Rune Factory: Life of Heroes Edition
Rune Factory: Life of Heroes Edition is based off of the wildly-popular Rune Factory video game series. It features Life of Heroes RP characters. Story You can choose whether to play as a male or female (in blatant contrast to in the Rune Factory games, where you must play as a male) at the beginning of the game. The choices for characters vary for different genders. The gameplay is the same as the Rune Factory games--essentially a fantasy Harvest Moon, except it has Life of Heroes characters. Female Playable Characters Sia Sapphire Q-Pid Robotnik Spark Topaz Venomiss Laura Sophie Sonohara Note: The characters you didn't select will still appear in the game. Male Playable Characters Crash Man Randy Dustin Austin Sal Garnet Shade Amethyst Note: The characters you didn't select will still appear in the game. Monsters Goomba The Goomba is the first enemy you encounter in the game, and therefore the weakest. There are many Goomba subspecies. Paragoomba This Goomba subspecies has wings and can fly. Although slightly stronger, they are still weak. Tower O' Goombas This is, as the name implies, a tower of Goombas standing on each other's heads. There are often 5-10 Goombas in this tower, and they can be gruesome. Mugger Micro-Goombas Mugger Micro-Goombas are mini-versions of Goombas. Although very easy to defeat in singles, they often group together to take down members of your party. Tower O' Micro-Goombas This is a Micro version of the Tower O' Goombas. Although tiny, this tower will still bring the thunder, just slightly less threatening thunder. Mega Goomba Huge Goombas with nasty dispositions. They are much tougher than normal Goombas. Tanooki Goomba Goombas with raccoon tails. They mainly use spin attacks. Koopa Troopa These tyrannical turtles often appear battling alongside Goombas. Their hard shells make them difficult to defeat, unless you send them into them by landing a powerful hit on the shell. After that, you can use it as a weapon against the other foes (if any). After the battle, you lose your Koopa Troopa shell. Koopa Paratroopa These are Koopa Troopas have wings and can fly. Unlike usual Koopas they will not retreat into their shells when you attack it; that will only knock it's wings off, then turning it into a normal Koopa Troopa. Boo Ghostly menaces who attack when your party members' backs are turned. They can be outsmarted by turning around at the last minute and attacking while they are flying towards you. There are also many Boo subspecies. Tanooki Boo A peculiar Boo subspecies with a raccoon tail and the ability to turn into a statue to reduce damage taken. In addition to sneaking up on party members, they can spin attack using their tails. They can also spin attack to deflect projectiles. Pink Boo Carnivorous ghosts that feed on party members. However, they also can be distracted by other monsters, and eat them instead. Eerie Weird bat-like blue creatures that attack by means of their teeth. They can be plucked off as easily as Micro-Goombas. Kritter A type of Kremling. It is the most common type. It is relatively easy to defeat, and comes in several color variations. Yellow Kritter These yellow Kritters can move faster than any other Kremling. Blue Kritter These blue Kritters will use jump attacks as their main offense. Brown Kritter Very strong Kritters. Barrel-Blasting Kritter An interesting Kritter variation with a barrel jetpack. Whomp Huge stone monsters that attack by means of plopping face-first onto their enemies. They can be defeated by hitting them in the back when they are down. Rabbid Crazy, unpredictable bunny foes. They come in different types. Plunger Gunner Rabbid Rabbids with plunger guns. Platypunk Tough-talking, platypus-like enemies. They attack using their teeth and their tails. Dry Bones Skeletal Koopa Troopas that re-build themselves after they fall in battle. They can be permanently defeated using explosive attacks, but fire attacks do nothing to them. They cannot be eaten by Pink Boos. They are found in dungeons alongside Boos and the forementioned Pink Boos. Chicken They are very rare (and very weak) enemies that drop either 1-Up Mushrooms, Eggs, or Relax Tea. They also may drop Bob-ombs. There are a few chicken sub-species. Gold Chicken Gold-colored chickens that drop rarer items that normal chickens. You can raise them in your monster farm just like normal chickens. They drop 1-Up Mushrooms, Bob-ombs, Gold Eggs, and Hearts in battle. Bomber Chicken Chickens capable of flight. They drop bombs on your party in battle. Your chance to attack them is when they become tired (after three bomb throws) and land. They take a single hit to defeat. Pig Well...the name says it all. They're pigs. There are different kinds of pigs, however. Angry Pig Bad-tempered pigs that ram party members. Their meat tastes delicious, however, and it can restore full HP to your party. Crazy Pig Insane pigs. Squee! Squee! If they feel they're overwhelmed, they kill themselves. Murder Hog Murder Hogs are the most devastating, destructive pig sub-species. They're bright red and have a horrible temper. They can instantly knock out a party member, but they have low defense and HP so it's easy to kill them before anyone gets picked off. Calm Pig These calm pigs won't harm you unless you harm them. Then they become murderous, robotic killing machines. Flower Pig Odd pigs with flowers on their heads. They'll put flowers on your party's heads and drain your HP and SP. They can be defeated instantly using a fire attack. Maidens These are marragiable female characters for when you choose a male character to play as. Sia Sapphire Spark Topaz Q-Pid Robotnik Carmen Lily Odette Violet Pandora Bachelors These are marriagable male characters for when you choose a female character to play as. Crash Man Randy Dustin Austin Sal Garnet Shade Amethyst Other Category:Videogames